User talk:Lady Lostris
Welcome Hi, welcome to Alone Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Fanon Nominations page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Millennia2 (Talk) 00:38, December 18, 2011 Since its been some time since our last meeting, it’s only fair that we have the opportunity to add some more nominations, if need be. So, until the 31st we can add new nominations if we feel like it. If you can think of some, just add them to the main page. We’ll wait to notify the alternates until then, in case their work gets nominated somewhere. Then we can do our final round of voting and set a date. -- 18:59, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Illustrator Hmmm, I think the key word here is lately. It seems a bit too early for that award...and we would have IMO only one viable contender. I think it would be best to wait for the next ceremony for that. 22:23, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :I'll agree with ARG here. We don't really have enough candidates that will be able to compete with the user we all know would win, should the category be made. -- 22:25, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ::I just don't think anyone can top FB this time around...we should wait until next time. FB is far more known for her art and I just can't see anyone else taking the prize. 22:36, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :::Well, if we have the worthy candidates, put it up. I do stay with the fact that it will be a runaway though. (On another note, I wish our sigs worked...) 22:45, January 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'll agree (again) with PSU on all counts here (including the sigs). -- 22:48, January 20, 2012 (UTC) :::::The last point is a very good one. I'm fine with it then. -- 22:53, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Preventing tie votes Here’s an idea I had for how we can deal with potential tie votes. For each of the categories we don’t have a community suggestion in, we rank the potential nominees from first to last, and they would be allocated points as such. For instance, if there are five nominees, when Lady ranks them, her first choice would get four points, the second three points, third – two, fourth – one and fifth – zero. These would be added to the points KFB, Bos, Mill and I give with our own rankings. Whichever has the highest number of points becomes the council’s collective first choice and the rest follow in order. If there is a tie between the council’s third and fourth choice when this phase ends, the third choice of the council would take precedence and become the nominee. If we do this ahead of time, the tie would be broken on the 21st by an automatic trigger. This means there would be no time delay in between the community nominations and the final voting. Also, its more unlikely that we’ll have a tie with this system. So, if we do this, everyone would give their rankings for Outstanding Romance, SAO – Illustrator, Supporting Male and Supporting Female, all except Mill would vote for Outstanding Drama, all except Bos would rank the Main Male and Villain, all except Lady would rank the Main Female and Editor, only Bos and Lady would rank Drama writing and only KFB and Lady would rank SAO – Author. We could just do it like that, or we could bring in alternates, although that might not be necessary (plus Omashu and Mageddon, two of our previous alternates, are also in the Drama writing category.) I think this will help things run smoothly without taking too much hastle on each of our parts. If you think this is a good idea, please say so and do your rankings soon. If not, we have to come up with something else in the next couple days because this is kind of time sensitive now. -- 21:56, February 17, 2012 (UTC) Tie breaking Did mine. -- 06:01, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Outstanding Expansion We have a tie for Outstanding Expansion Series. So, since there's five of us, we should vote on the winner of that award. Majority rules. -- 04:13, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :Well, whether or not there are two winners, I don't see how its fair to disqualify KFB and I from voting because of what our opinion might be. In fact, I think that sort of defeats the whole purpose of doing a vote... -- 01:26, March 3, 2012 (UTC) ::I wouldn’t go as far as to say the community chose to let them be a tie. Of the twelve people who voted in that category, each of them voted for only one of the options to be chosen as the award-winner. Sure, we’ve let it be a tie in past ceremonies, but this ceremony was different from those in a lot of ways already. So why should we feel the need to do things the same way now? Anyhow, I disagree with excluding KFB and my votes being the fairest solution. Each of the other times the council has voted, whichever fanon we preferred personally hasn’t been an issue for whether we vote or not. It’s only whether its one of our own fanons which is up for nomination, which isn’t the case this time. -- 14:08, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Two of the five votes are visibly in favor. That is, from what we can see now. If being in favor of one of the fanons is a reason to disqualify someone’s vote and LoR was your second choice while EoK was your fifth choice when you voted, and Mill had EoK as his second choice and LoR as his fifth choice, then your votes should be disqualified as well. I don’t see those hypothetical cases as any different than EoK being my first choice and LoR being my second choice when I voted in the awards. I’ve read both series – and I believe KFB has too – so I would consider our votes to be as fair as any. The very idea that one should not vote because they favor something seems awkward and not right to me. When you vote “in favor” of something, you’re doing just that – favoring something. -- 14:27, March 3, 2012 (UTC) I see. How about this: we "vote" on whether or not to have a vote, and then, if we vote to have a vote, we vote between EoK and LoR. -- 14:44, March 3, 2012 (UTC) :Lol, I guess it is kind of ridiculous! XD Ok, well here it is. I put it on top of the ranking page from before. -- 14:53, March 3, 2012 (UTC)